1. Field of the Invention
Generally, the present disclosure relates to the manufacture of FET semiconductor devices, and, more specifically, to various methods of forming NMOS and PMOS FinFET semiconductor devices with appropriate band offsets and the resulting product.
2. Description of the Related Art
The fabrication of advanced integrated circuits, such as CPU's, storage devices, ASIC's (application specific integrated circuits) and the like, requires the formation of a large number of circuit elements in a given chip area according to a specified circuit layout, wherein so-called metal oxide field effect transistors (MOSFETs or FETs) represent one important type of circuit element that substantially determines performance of the integrated circuits. A conventional FET is a planar device that typically includes a source region, a drain region and a channel region that is positioned between the source region and the drain region, and a gate electrode positioned above the channel region. Current flow through the FET is controlled by controlling the voltage applied to the gate electrode. For example, for an NMOS device, if there is no voltage applied to the gate electrode, then there is no current flow through the NMOS device (ignoring undesirable leakage currents, which are relatively small). However, when an appropriate positive voltage is applied to the gate electrode, the channel region of the NMOS device becomes conductive, and electrical current is permitted to flow between the source region and the drain region through the conductive channel region.
To improve the operating speed of FETs, and to increase the density of FETs on an integrated circuit device, device designers have greatly reduced the physical size of FETs over the past decades. More specifically, the channel length of FETs has been significantly decreased, which has resulted in improving the switching speed and in lowering operation currents and voltages of FETs. However, decreasing the channel length of a FET also decreases the distance between the source region and the drain region. In some cases, this decrease in the separation between the source and the drain makes it difficult to efficiently inhibit the electrical potential of the source region and the channel from being adversely affected by the electrical potential of the drain. This is sometimes referred to as a so-called short channel effect, wherein the characteristic of the FET as an active switch is degraded.
In contrast to a planar FET, there are so-called 3D devices, such as an illustrative FinFET device, which is a three-dimensional structure. FIG. 1 is a perspective view of an illustrative prior art FinFET semiconductor device 10 that is formed above a semiconductor substrate 12. The device 10 includes three illustrative fins 14, a gate structure 16, sidewall spacers 18 and a gate cap layer 20. The gate structure 16 is typically comprised of a layer of insulating material (not separately shown), e.g., a layer of high-k insulating material, and one or more conductive material layers that serve as the gate electrode for the device 10. In this example, the fins 14 are comprised of a substrate fin portion 14A and an alternative fin material portion 14B. The substrate fin portion 14A may be made of silicon, i.e., the same material as the substrate, and the alternative fin material portion 14B may be made of a material other than the substrate material, for example, silicon-germanium. The fins 14 have a three-dimensional configuration: a height H, a width W and an axial length L. The axial length L corresponds to the direction of current travel in the device 10 when it is operational. The portions of the fins 14 covered by the gate structure 16 are the channel regions of the FinFET device 10. In a conventional process flow, the portions of the fins 14 that are positioned outside of the spacers 18, i.e., in the source/drain regions of the device 10, may be increased in size or even merged together (not shown in FIG. 1) by performing one or more epitaxial growth processes. The process of increasing the size of or merging the fins 14 in the source/drain regions of the device 10 is performed to reduce the resistance of source/drain regions and/or make it easier to establish electrical contact to the source/drain regions.
In the FinFET device 10, the gate structure 16 encloses both sides and the upper surface of all or a portion of the fins 14 to form a tri-gate structure so as to use a channel having a three-dimensional structure instead of a planar structure. In some cases, an insulating cap layer, e.g., silicon nitride, is positioned at the top of the fins 14 and the FinFET device only has a dual-gate structure (sidewalls only). Unlike a planar FET, in a FinFET device, a channel is formed perpendicular to a surface of the semiconducting substrate so as to increase the drive current per footprint of the device. Also, in a FinFET, the improved gate control through multiple gates on a narrow, fully-depleted semiconductor fin significantly reduces the short channel effects. When an appropriate voltage is applied to the gate electrode 16 of a FinFET device 10, the surfaces (and the inner portion near the surface) of the fins 14, i.e., the vertically oriented sidewalls and the top upper surface of the fin, form a surface inversion layer or a volume inversion layer that contributes to current conduction. Accordingly, for a given plot space (or footprint), FinFETs tend to be able to generate significantly higher drive current than planar transistor devices. Additionally, the leakage current of FinFET devices after the device is turned “OFF” is significantly reduced as compared to the leakage current of planar FETs, due to the superior gate electrostatic control of the “fin” channel on FinFET devices. In short, the 3D structure of a FinFET device is a superior MOSFET structure as compared to that of a planar FET, especially in the 20 nm CMOS technology node and beyond.
Device manufacturers are under constant pressure to produce integrated circuit products with increased performance and lower production costs relative to previous device generations. Thus, device designers spend a great amount of time and effort to maximize device performance while seeking ways to reduce manufacturing costs and improve manufacturing reliability. As it relates to 3D devices, device designers have spent many years and employed a variety of techniques in an effort to improve the performance, capability and reliability of such devices. One technique used by device designers to improve device performance is to apply a desired stress to the channel region of a device, i.e., create a tensile stress in the channel region for NMOS transistors and create a compressive stress in the channel region for PMOS transistors. Stress engineering techniques typically involve the formation of specifically made silicon nitride layers, spacers or epi semiconductor layers that are designed to impart the desired stress on the channel region. Device designers are also currently investigating using alternative semiconductor materials, such as so-called SiGe, Ge and III-V materials, to manufacture FinFET devices which are intended to enhance the performance capabilities of such devices, e.g., to enable low-voltage operation without degrading their operating speed.
However, the integration of such alternative materials on silicon substrates (the dominant substrates used in the industry) is non-trivial due to, among other issues, the large difference in lattice constants between such alternative materials and silicon. That is, with reference to FIG. 1, the lattice constant of the alternative fin material portion 14B of the fin 14 may be substantially greater than the lattice constant of the substrate fin portion 14A of the fin 14. As a result of this mismatch in lattice constants, an unacceptable number of defects may be formed or created in the alternative fin material portion 14B. As used herein, a “defect” essentially refers to a misfit dislocation at the interface between the portions 14A and 14B of the fin 14 or threading dislocations that propagate through the portion 14B on the fin 14 at well-defined angles corresponding to the (111) plane.
Typically, the formation of alternative materials for FinFET devices involves forming the initial fin structures in the substrate, forming a layer of insulating material around the fins, exposing the upper surface of the fins and then performing a timed recessing etching process to remove a portion of the fin, thereby producing a recessed fin structure. Thereafter, the alternative fin material (e.g., 14B in FIG. 1) is grown on the recessed fin structure by performing an epitaxial deposition process.
Typically, so-called SRB (strained relaxed buffer) layers are formed on the silicon fins prior to formation of the channel semiconductor material, such as a material containing a high concentration of germanium or substantially pure germanium. For example, a germanium channel material formed on an SRB layer having a relatively low percentage of germanium, e.g., 25% or less, can provide substantial band offset isolation for PMOS devices. However, band offset isolation is not possible for an NMOS device using the same SRB layer due to the different nature and composition of an NMOS device and a PMOS device. This is problematic for many integrated circuit products that are manufactured using CMOS technology, i.e., using both NMOS and PMOS devices. The formation of separate SRB layers for NMOS and PMOS devices would increase processing complexity and costs.
The present disclosure is directed to various methods of forming NMOS and PMOS FinFET semiconductor devices with appropriate band offsets and the resulting product that may solve or reduce one or more of the problems identified above.